


Daddy Ibiki

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: after seeing the Chunin exams and studying how dangerous Naruto could be, decides to take things into his own hands and brainwashes Naruto into blindly obeying his new Daddy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Ibiki smiled faintly as he stepped into his, heh, interrogation room, specially modified for the young man tied up in a a chair. The Anbu agent who had collected the blonde ninja had made sure to inject the boy with a rather long lasting tranquilizer, and which would make the boy rather...needy when he woke up. Just like Ibiki needed. Unlike the Hokage, he didn't believe in letting the Nine-Tailed Fox roam free. He needed a strong, guiding hand to think for him and direct him....And if that hand happened to be his, well, so much the better. He chuckled to himself, setting some files aside and staring down at the boy, waiting for him to awaken so they could begin his special training.  
Naruto was in a weird dream he saw The Kyuubi succumbing to a pink cloud and start panting begging for anything to be done to him, When a heat started to form in Naruto's rear making him groan out  
Ibiki chuckled as he saw the boy squirm and moan. He'd enjoy making the boy moan all day long for him. With a quick gesture, he shot a small amount of his chakra into the boy's system, awakening him from the drugs he had been put under. "Good afternoon, Jinchuuriki...Did you sleep well?" he asked, a notable bulge in his dark pants.  
Naruto let out a moan his eyes blown wide in the wake of the new sensations racking his body all he could focus on was Ibiki and the heat in his own body

The scarred man grinned darkly, his intense eyes meeting Naruto's. "Oh dear, it seems my boy is rather bothered by something. You need to tell Daddy what you want, little boy..." he purred, one gloved hand reaching down to cup and rub Naruto's small bulge.  
"please" whimpered the blond boy as he did not know what he needed but knew he need it now so he begged "please Daddy please"  
Ibiki grinned even wider at that. "Good boy. I'm your Daddy now, and you'll obey and serve me from now on..." he told him, quickly undoing the cuffs and turning the boy around, pulling down his pants, his hands groping his new boy's shapely, brief-covered rear. "Have you ever had your ass taken, boy?"  
"Taken where Daddy" Naruto panted out not understanding the question and still wondering what he craved that was making him lose his mind to the heat

The Anbu officer chuckled, pulling down the pre-teen's briefs, gently smacking one of the cheeks with his palm. "Your ass, boy....Heh, I see not...Don't worry, I'll teach you to love being taken by real men, little boy." he cooed, pulling his own pants down, his thick, ten inch cock rubbing between Naruto's cheeks, the head practically kissing the Genin's asshole.  
Naruto felt a surge run up his spine at the simple touch of the cock and moaned out begging "More Daddy please" as his hole twitched on the hard cock

Ibiki grinned, reaching around, his soft gloved hand EASILY enveloping Naruto's small cock as he began to slowly push his huge cock in. "That's it, boy, this is where you belong, taking your beloved Daddy's cock. Mmmm, such a nice, tight ass for Daddy..."  
Naruto screamed out as his cherry was popped and the fire was sated the more the thick cock slid into his no longer virgin hole 

"Unf, go ahead, boy, scream as loud as you want for Daddy, show how much you love being my little bitch boy..." he grunted, licking his lips as he slowly started to thrust in and out. "You belong to me, boy, you'll take this cock wherever and whenever Daddy wants you to..."  
With his head now hanging limply Naruto started to push back and moan out "yes Daddy I am yours" falling in love with the large cock sliding in and out of his hole

Ibiki grunted and groaned, the Genin's ass so tight and NICE around his big, thick cock, pushing in and out faster and faster. "Yeah, boy, here comes your first taste of Daddy's cum in your little hole, but we've got a long way to go to make you Daddy's little slut..." he cooed, glancing over at the watching crowd of Anbu agents.  
Moaning Naruto had started bouncing and crying out "Daddy" with each hit to his prostate

Ibiki grunted, lifting Naruto up slightly, pounding away at his helpless, adoring asshole, teaching it to WORSHIP his cock. "Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy..." he moaned, before hilting deep within Naruto, shooting load after load into his new bitch. "Mmmm, feel good? Getting nice and full of Daddy's thick, fertile seed?"  
"I love it Daddy" screamed out Naruto as he felt the warmth spread and guessed this was true love since he had never really known love in his life  
"Good boy..You love your Daddy, don't you? And you'll be good and obedient for Daddy, right?" he said, stepping around to present his cum covered shaft to Naruto. As he did so, another Anbu agent, wearing a cat-like mask slowly lowered his pants, his 8 inch cock easily sliding into Naruto. "Suckle on Daddy's cock, boy, this is where you belong. Serving and worshipping real men like me.."  
Happily Naruto suckled on his Daddy's cock loving the taste and moaning as he was filled again by someone else but stayed focused on making Daddy happy

"That's it, boy, keep your eyes on Daddy, Daddy's the one you love..." he cooed, gently petting his new slave as agent after agent shot their seed into Naruto's leaking ass. "You're doing so well...Open you mouth, boy, Daddy's going to give you a reward." he ordered, shooting a jet of golden piss into Naruto's stomach.  
Swallowing down the liquid Naruto decided he wanted more so started sucking to get as much as he could while slowly his stomach grew from all of the cum in it  
A low chuckle rippled across the room, all eyes on Naruto as his stomach swelled, showing just how much he'd taken...And he wasn't done yet. Ibiki chuckled, glancing up at the few remaining Anbu...and one particular ex-Anbu who had given him the idea to begin with. "You're almost done, boy. Then Daddy will take you home and fuck you more like a proper bitch..." he purred, kicking off a boot and presenting the broad, strong, musky sole for Naruto to worship.   
Eagerly Naruto licked the sole coating it in saliva and cleaning it of all sweat and grime focused solely on the foot he did not notice the next person line up and thrust into his hole

Kakashi and Ibiki met each other's gaze, grinning widely as they watched Naruto sink more and more into his corruption as his former mentor fucked him like the slut he was. "That's it, boy, worship Daddy's dirty foot, you love it, don't you?" he said, letting the boy's small tongue lap over his sole for another minute before returning his mouth to his thick, musky cock. "Almost done, boy...One more load, and you'll be mine, forever..."  
Pulling off Naruto peered up at Ibiki and said "Please make me yours Daddy" before diving back down to finish cleaning the foot eager to be his Daddy's forever

Ibiki grinned, his eyes glowing slightly as his Jutsu bound Naruto's mind forever, tying him to his Daddy for the rest of his life. "Yes, boy, you're mine now, forever..." he said as Kakashi pulled out, shooting jet after jet of cum onto Naruto's back, followed by a shower of his own piss, Naruto corrupted in mind, body, and soul.  
Deep in the seal The Kyuubi had been assaulted by ever sensation that Naruto experienced and also fell completely under Ibiki's control


	2. Fanning Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to all my fans, readers and subscripers   
> as well as: Slashzombie, kat_yaoilover4, WizardsGirl, reaperluci, catschmi, CAELandTAiyo, MonsterJinx, Merethir, AlornJR, MistressSnow24, Alarya, Gizmo54, lotisflower, SpiderDumplings, KaiMiu, teamongrel, Octobercries95, MiaHeartnet, NightFaeChild9, loverofgaydragons, fatcamp, McCostaMc, Oversoul159, galleryofstars, Sanctus_Luna, Itachi_S_Lucius, wowthatsgaybruh, CrazyFangirl007, Versipellis, 1851419loud, mizer29, TearsOfHearts, SweetyCake, Myuiko, Neko1112, eadesy, cshot20, lenakagamine, TotalFujoshi_uwu, mariaclarabela79, FanfictionLover95, KitKatLove96, Dunblak_Vizgoth, amazing, FancyFirePrincess, Angel_of_Darkness4444, JeiSedi, Citypaws_13, SeasonsofLauren, SebastianMichaeles1, Isa_von_Schwanbach, Phinphin (Hidlesworth), Phasmatos, Foreverchillaxxing, Lilocharms, UnknownPerson87, Garreon, and Kontagious

Naruto had moved in with his Daddy and was happy as could be he was able to tell Daddy everything. 

Ibiki listened to what his baby told him and frowned, the Uchiha sounded like he was a major flight risk and with his mental stability already in question. He grinned he looked down at his little blond who was sucking his cock. "Ok baby how would you like a little brother?  
"really Daddy?" Naruto said his eyes wide and sparkling as he hugged his Daddy tight.

Ibiki nodded. "Of course all you have to do is invite your little friend over and you'll get a baby brother"  
"Okay Daddy, when should I get him to come over" Naruto asked before resuming his sucking.

Ibiki hummed as his baby sucked his cock. Then he had an idea. "After your class tomorrow tell him that the Hokage ordered him to come see me I will take care of the rest" he said as he thrusted his hips into Naruto's mouth  
Humming Naruto worked to make his Daddy cum, reaching up and massaging his nuts helped it along.

Ibiki smiled as he gripped his babies head. "Here comes daddies milk baby take it all" he called as he thrusted his cock down his throat letting his cum spill into his stomach  
Naruto happily drank down his Daddy's Milk before pulling off and giving him a kiss.

Ibiki chuckled into the kiss soon his little baby would have a little brother and he would have another baby to fuck.  
The next day saw Naruto leading a glaring Sasuke into the same room he gained his Daddy in.

Ibiki saw this and grinned as he pulled out a glass and mixed the drug in he had used on Naruto into the drink  
"why am I here" Sasuke demanded as he sat down.

Ibiki just hand the young man a drink. "Simple mr. Uchiha the Hokage as asked my to give you a test but first" he pushed the glass forward "why don't you have a drink you look thirsty"  
"What kind of test?" Sasuke demands ignoring the glass of water for now.

Ibiki mentality frowned but stayed calm. "Just a little mental exam is all now enjoy the drink this is a long test and it may be a while before you get another"  
Downing the water Sasuke glared and said "lets get this over with"

Ibiki' smirk turned malicious. "It's already began" he said crossing his arms and waited for the effect to take place.  
"What?" Sasuke asked in confusion trying to stand up but becoming light headed.

Ibiki noticed this and chuckled. "Something wrong little Uchiha you looks flustered"  
Sasuke tried to jump at Ibiki but fell flat on his face as his Ankle was caught by a tan hand.

Ibiki looked at Naruto who was holding the black haired boys ankle. "Good job baby soon you'll have your little brother" he said as he patted Naruto on the head  
Sasuke let out a moan as he felt his hole pulse in need.

Hearing the moan Ibiki smirked. "Is there something you need? He asked as he unzipped his pants letting his cock hang free  
Sasuke tried to look away but could not help but to stare and moan at the sight of the huge soft cock.

Ibiki spread his legs and unzipped his pants fully letting his cock get hard right before the Uchiha's eyes. "Baby why don't you show your little brother what he's missing out on"  
Naruto moved forward stripping as he did so and dropped to his knees to start sucking on the cock.

Ibiki put his hand on Naruto's head and started helping him bob his head up and down  
Sasuke could not help the groan that escapes him as he sees the large cockfill Naruto's mouth.

Ibiki groaned and began to thrust his thick cock down his babies throat. He heard the groan that sasuke made and looked at him. "Is there something you need" he asked again  
"Please" Sasuke moaned out as he could no longer resist the temptation to give in.

Ibiki grinned. "Please what" he asked as he felt himself slowly reaching his peak.  
"Give it to me" Sasuke said threw clenched teeth.

He wagged his finger, "ah ah ah that's not how a baby is suppose to ask" he said as his hand glided down Naruto's back to his ass hole and he stuck a finger in  
"Please Fill me up" Sasuke said in a pleading voice his own hands stripping his clothes off.

Ibiki grinned her could see that the brat was close to becoming his. "Only if you say the two magic words come on baby I know you know them"  
Reaching down Sasuke tried to finger his own hole seeking relief. 

Ibiki narrowed his eye. "Baby hold your brother down" he ordered  
Naruto quickly moved to restrain Sasuke and say "Bad brother"

Ibiki moved over and looked down at sasuke's small cock he chuckled. "Such a small cock you have baby" he said as he grabbed it in his hand and gave it a sharp tug  
"Ah" Sasuke panted his whole body flushed, looking down he muttered "Daddy fuck?"

Ibiki grinned. "That's right baby I'm your Daddy" he moved his fingers down to sasuke's hole and pushed in swirling them around. "And Daddy is going to take care of you"  
"Daddy" Sasuke moaned pushing back towards the fingers.

"Do you want daddies cock baby" he asked moving his fingers round "do your want Daddy to fuck you? And give you daddies special milk"  
"fuck me, Daddy" begs a desperate Sasuke.

Grinning Ibiki moved his ten inch cock over to sasuke's hole and thrusted in. He moaned "hm you holes so tight baby Daddy loves it" he gives a few shallow thrust into his babies hole  
Sasuke could do nothing but moan as his virginity was taken by his Daddy.  
Ibiki noticed how his other baby was hard as a rock and smiled. "Baby Naruto why don't you give your little brother some of your own milk for him to drink"  
Scooting forward Naruto feed his cock to Sasuke his own pert ass facing Daddy the whole time.

Ibiki noticed this and grinned he leaned down and started to eat out Naruto's ass as he thrusted his cock deep into his new babies ass loving he way the inner walls gripped his cock  
Naruto screamed in pleasure, reaching back to spread his cheeks and let Daddy go deeper

Ibiki's tongue wiggles inside his first babies ass while his cock wrecks his seconds making so it will fit him like s glove. He pulls off his first babies ass and moans "gonna fill you up baby gonna make your insides white with daddy's milk" he grunted and thrust in one last time before cumming inside sasuke.  
Naruto came as well forcing Sasuke to drink down his milk.

Sasuke moaned feeling both his daddies and his big brother's milk fill him up, his own cock pulsed as he came spraying his seed all over his chest.  
Panting the two boys cuddled up to their Daddy in exhaustion.

Ibiki smirked as he pulled his two babies close. 'Two down' he looked over at his table files of other kids that his baby had told him about laid open. 'And more to come'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go here if you are intrested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewstory.php?sid=1166


	3. Chapter 3

Ibiki was one happy daddy, he had two well behaved babies who loved to drink his milk and loved his lemonade. His life couldn't get better, his two sluts had been such well behaved little boys he figured he would get them a present. "Ok babies" he said as he sat on the couch as his two babies licked and sucked on his cock "how would the two of you like a pet?"  
"what kind of Pet Daddy?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, Sasuke also looked up in wonder.

Ibiki smiled as he patted his babies on the head. "How about a cute little puppy?"  
"Really Daddy" Piped in Sasuke as Naruto went back to worshiping the cock.

Ibiki nodded. "Yep but having a pet is a big responsibility you have to feed him, bathe him and take care of him" he smirked down at his babies. "Are you sure you want one?"  
Both boys nodded and resumed sucking their Daddy off.

Ibiki smiled as he moaned and came his cum spraying from his cock landing on both his babies faces and some in there opened mouths as they gulped it down greedily  
Seeing the left over cum on each other's face Naruto and Sasuke started to make out sharing the small amount.

Ibiki smiled seeing his babies getting along, he looked at the file on the side of the couch and his grin threatened to split his face as it was the one he had chosen for his babies puppy, 'on little bitch fir my two sluts' he thought as he chuckled darkly and sent a message to the Hokage telling him to send over the inuzuka that was Kiba  
Before they left Naruto approached Daddy with a shy look on his face.

"Yes my little Naruto what's wrong?" He asked frowning  
"Daddy I remembered A Jutsu" Naruto said looking a little sad.

Ibiki looked at him frowning slightly. "And what jutsu is that my Naruto" he asked as he prepared to use the drug again just in case it was wearing off  
"Shadow Clones Daddy" Naruto said before adding that he also remembered anything a clone learns the original does too.

Ibiki's grin turned upside down. "My little Naruto that's nothing to be ashamed off" he said as he brought Naruto close to his lap  
"Really Daddy?" Naruto asked with huge eyes.

Ibiki nodded. "In fact just the image of two of you makes me hard" he said gesturing to his cock. "One of you fucking it self on my cock while the other is sucking you off" Ibiki held back a grunt as his cock started leaking  
"Daddy? Why don't you use it too" Naruto said with a big grin on his face as he finished getting ready to go get their new puppy.

Ibiki grinned as he made the hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu. In two puffs of smoke two more Ibiki's appeared both hard and grinning at their little blond baby  
Naruto smiled and hugged both Daddy's before saying "Lets go get Puppy now"

Ibiki grinned as did his two clones, this was going to be fun. Kiba had no idea what was going on one minute he was at home next anbu break in and tell him to come with them and now he's here and the stupid thing is he has a freaking collar around his neck.  
Naruto bounced into the room with a bright Grin on his face when he saw their puppy.

Kiba looked surprised. "Naruto what are you doing here and can ya tell me what the hell is with this collar" he yelled tugging on the collar trying to get it to come off  
"Nope, Puppy has to wear his collar, Daddy said so" Naruto said to Kiba.

Kiba looked confused. "Puppy? Daddy Naruto what the fuck is-" he stopped as something sharp pricked his neck making him Yelp, before he could retaliate his body felt hot and warm. "W-why is it so h-hot" he asked as he shrugged off his coat and rubbed his legs together as his pants felt too tight  
Naruto walked closer and started undoing Kiba's pants.

"W-what are yo-o" he could barely speak as his mind began to fog, his breath coming out in short airy gasp as his tongue hung out his mouth as his three inch cock was let out oh his pants.  
"Puppies don't wear clothes" Naruto said as he finished stripping Kiba.

Kiba whined as he was stripped of his clothes but the collar stayed put, his ass felt empty for some reason and his cock throbbed, "gaaa~" he moaned as he moved his hand towards his cock  
Popping the Hand Naruto said "No Bad dog"

Kiba whimpered and let out a dog like whine as his cock leaked a steady stream of pre cum onto the floor making a small puddle.  
"Daddy said I could give puppy a bone if did a few tricks" Naruto said as he scratched Kiba's head.

Kiba leaned into the touch, his cock leaking more. "B-bark bark" he said as he started barking like a real dog  
"Roll over" Naruto ordered

Kiba nodded and rolled over so his ass was facing Naruto as it wagged like he had a tail  
"Sit, then lay down" Were the next orders.

Kiba sat then lied down with his ass still facing Naruto  
"Beg" Naruto said knowing this was the order to allow Kiba his voice and would also call Daddy in.

Ibiki walked just in time to hear Kiba beg. "Please master you puppy need's a hard cock in his ass" he reached back and spread his cheeks, "I'm so hot inside master please help your bitch, please give me your cock"  
"Daddy should we give Puppy a Bone?" Naruto asked while stripping naked and helping Sasuke to do the same.

Ibiki nodded. "Yes I do believe he has earned" he said as he stopped off his own cloths.  
"Puppy which do you want?" Naruto asked pointing to the three hard cocks.

Kiba looked at the three before looking at Ibiki. "I want to ride master's daddy while sucking my masters off"  
Naruto looked towards Daddy for his approval. 

Ibiki lied down on the ground his hard cock standing proud and tall. Kiba moved over to it and let himself slide down on the thick cock moaning  
Naruto and Sasuke moved so their cocks were level with Kiba's face and let him go to work  
Kiba moaned as he took Naruto into his mouth while jacking off Sasuke and bouncing on Ibiki's cock his own three inch cock bounced into the air slapping against his stomach  
Naruto made two shadow clones that moved behind him and Sasuke, before starting to rim them.  
Sasuke moaned and thrusted into Kiba's hand while bucking back on the tongues on his hole. Ibiki was loving this, he now had his sluts and a pet. 'Life is good' he thought thrusting into Kiba's hole while slapping his ass.  
Naruto moaned and felt the clones pull away and line their cocks up.

Ibiki grinned as he summoned a clone and had it move towards Naruto with its cock in his face  
Eagerly Naruto took the large cock into his mouth.

The clone grinned and thrusted into Naruto's mouth his balsa slapping his chin, the original moaned as he thrusted his cock into his new puppies ass. "Hm such good babies I have taking care of their puppy"  
Naruto moaned as he approached his end.

Kiba wrapped his lips back around Naruto's cock, while his other hand jerked Sasuke off furiously, all the while he bounced harder on Ibiki's cock  
"Daddy!" Naruto Screamed and blew his load in to Sasuke's mouth while his clones filled the holes they were fucking  
Sasuke moaned as he was filled from both ends before he himself came on Kiba's face, the clone of Ibiki moaned before blowing his load down Naruto's throat shoving his cock deep into his mouth. The real Ibiki moaned as he came shooting his seed deep into his puppy.  
Panting the three boys curled up on Daddy and drifted to sleep.  
Ibiki grinned as he patted his babies and his puppy. "Are family keeps getting bigger" he looks at a file of a few older ninja. "I think it's time to get a momma"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke ran naked around the backyard with Kiba chasing them, all three had cum leaking from their hole as they played.

Ibiki saw this and smiled, his boys and their puppy having fun, and he himself had had his fun but he knew that raising two kids and a puppy would be tiring but he never knew how much. What he and the boys needed was a second person in their lives something both Sasuke and Naruto lacked. What they needed was a mother.  
On Ibiki's desk were two Files for the position the first was Asuma but would also gain a new baby for the Family and would be tricky to do, the other was Iruka who already treated the boys like a mother hen and would be simple and permanent. 

Looking at the two files Ibiki decided to have his boys say in who they would like as a mother. "Boys!" He called to them. "Could you both come here for a moment"  
"Yes Daddy," Naruto asked as he rushed in panting with Sasuke and Kiba hot on his heels.

"Tell me what do you both think of having your sensei Iruka around more often," he asked  
Sasuke said "That would be fun Daddy" While Naruto started begging "Please Daddy Please" 

Ibiki looked at his two baby's and caved hearing them beg was both cute and a turn on. "How can I say no when you two beg just so well," he said as he ran his hand through their hair. "Now if you two want him here is what you need to do," he said leaning in and whispering in their ears.  
Iruka was bored as he walked away from the academy and towards the Ramen shop for dinner.

"Oh, Iruka-San," said Ibiki as he, Naruto and Sasuke just happened to be walking to the ramen shop.  
"Ibiki?" Iruka said confused about why the taller male was with his two former students.

"How are you doing this fine day," he asked with a smirk as he discreetly handed a small vial to Naruto.  
Iruka started chatting letting his guard down as he told Ibiki about what he had been up to. 

Ibiki smiled and listened to the male before him while signaling Naruto to use the vial he had given him.  
Iruka turned to his drink unaware of what was about to happen to his life.

Ibiki smiled. "Say Iruka-San how would you like to come with me and the boys to my house," he asked, knowing that the drug would soon take effect.  
"Sure Ibiki-san," Iruka said as he followed the trio to their home slowly starting to sweat because of the drug. 

Ibiki noticed this and had to hold back a sinister smirk. "Iruka-San are you alright?" He asked faking concern.  
"Just a little warm is all" Iruka said as he saw the trio's home ahead.

"Well once we get inside why don't you take off your jacket and relax for a bit while I get us something to drink" he turned to his boys and smirked. "Boys make sure to make Iruka feel...welcomed"  
Iruka sat on the couch in a tight shirt that showed off his lightly muscled body panting.

Ibiki came back with four glasses of lemonade. "Here we go this will help you," he said handing Iruka his special glass while his boys drank theirs with a giggle.  
As Iruka drank a moan slipped from him at the taste and his cock tented his pants.

Ibiki noticed this and his smirk almost made him spill his drink. "Do you like it Iruka-San? I made it myself"  
Panting Iruka could only nod before downing the whole glass at once.

"My my Iruka-kun you must have been thirsty" purred Ibiki as he caught sight of Iruka's tenting cock.  
Sliding the shirt off Iruka moaned as his hard nipples were exposed to the air.

Ibiki licked his lips as he eyed Iruka's chest, those nipples just begging to be sucked. "Boys," he said. "Help your sensei relax and cool off will you"  
Iruka gasped as his nipples were pulled into sucking mouths.

Ibiki laughed as he relaxed and sipped his drink enjoying the sight of his boys playing with their new mother. "Enjoying yourself Iruka-kun?"  
Hands threaded through the boy's hair as Iruka moaned from the suction and nips they gave.

Ibiki laughed as he moved to sit by Iruka and used a kunai to cut off his pants seeing as his hands were busy.  
A nice 7-inch cock bobbed from a neatly trimmed patch of hair, a bead of pre at the tip swelling up and about to fall.

"Hm nice piece you have my dear Iruka-kun," said Ibiki as he wrapped his hands around the erect cock and gave it a few tugs and a squeeze.  
Groaning loudly Iruka felt his cock spasm and prepare to shoot his load of thick cum it had been months since he last let go.  
Almost instantly Ibiki gripped his cock at the base. "Ah ah ah no cumming just yet," he said  
A whimpering "Please" escaped Iruka's parted lips as his nipples were bitten by the boy's sharp teeth.

Ibiki chuckled as he jerked Iruka off and squeezed his cock preventing him from cumming, his other hand moved towards his own aching cock. "Please what Iruka-kun"  
"Cum" Iruka begged in a half-broken voice of desperation and desire.

Ibiki laughed as ran his thumb over the head of Iruka's cock teasing the slit with his nail. "Hm I'd love to," he said before smirking. "But only if you do me a few things"  
"anything" Iruka sobbed as the boys sucked his swollen red nipples.

"I want you to ride me," said Ibiki. "I want you to ride my cock and get my boys off any way possible and I want you to become their new mother," he said with an extra squeeze of Iruka's cock.  
With tears streaming down his face Iruka nodded in agreement to the deal.

Ibiki chuckled and jerked Iruka off faster, channeling chakra to his hand to increase his speed.  
With a jerk, Iruka shot a load of thick smelly cum over his head.

Ibiki laughed and let go of his cock. "Now then," he said as he pulled off his pants letting his rock hard cock stand tall. "I believe we made a deal"  
On shaky legs, Iruka moved so that his tight hole was over Ibiki before he pushed back letting his hole stretch taunt over the thick cock.

Ibiki moaned as he grabbed Iruka by the hips. "So tight," he said as he pulled Iruka down on his cock while at the same time thrusting upwards into his ass.  
Iruka moaned as his hole was pounded by the huge slab of meat each thrust hitting his prostate.

"N-now mommy" grunted Ibiki. "You don't want your sons to feel left out do you"  
Reaching out Iruka started jacking both boys off while bouncing on Ibiki.

Ibiki just grunted and smirked as he leaned up and began to suck on Iruka's nipples himself.  
A look of bliss came over Iruka's face as he pulled Naruto's cock into his mouth.

Naruto moaned and leaned over and captured Sasuke in a kiss as he thrust into Iruka's mouth. Ibiki laughed as he and his boys had family bonding, banging their new mother.  
Iruka worked to make his son's cum and his husband too.

Ibiki grunted as he increased the speed of his thrust as he bit and sucked on Iruka's nipple, Naruto moaned as his balls slapped his Iruka's chin, and Sasuke panted as he thrust into Iruka's hand. Then as one, the three came spraying their seed both on and inside their new mother/wife.

Swallowing Iruka moaned and said "You boys are so good to your mommy, Right dear"  
Ibiki smiled up at his wife. "Only the best for you," he said kissing Iruka tasting Naruto on him.  
Iruka let his husband's tongue search his mouth, happy with his life.

Naruto and Sasuke both moved back to sucking on Iruka's nipples happy to have a mother in their lives.


End file.
